


It Ain't Fiction, Just a Natural Fact

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Karaoke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #5: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Ain't Fiction, Just a Natural Fact

**Author's Note:**

> For a lovely **Anon**
> 
> Thank you **Rose** for helping me find my hook.
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list

Thunderous applause and wolf-whistles followed the final notes of Starships’ _Nothing’s Gonna Stop Us Now_ as the couple belting out the song stepped off the stage. Blaine picked up his drink and grumbled into his glass.

“You got something against 80s Karaoke Night, Anderson?” Sebastian asked, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

Blaine shrugged, sipping on his mojito, savouring the burn of the white rum and the tangy taste of mint. “I’m just not a fan of the song, I guess.”

“Bullshit! You love that song,” his boyfriend blurted, folding his arms on the table and leaning closer to him. “The amount of times you’ve forced me to watch _Mannequin_ with you is a testament to that. And the amount of times I’ve heard you sing that song in the shower-”

“Fine,” Blaine cried. “Yeah, I love the song. I just hated that it was butchered on stage, that’s all.”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked as he fiddled with the neck of his beer bottle. “Everyone loved that couple. That was the first decent singing we’ve heard since the night started.”

Blaine couldn’t help rolling his eyes. “There was nothing decent about being pitchy throughout the song.”

Sebastian giggled. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

The question cut through the haze that was growing thicker with every sip of his drink. _Jealous?_ he thought inwardly. What was there to be jealous of?

Blaine briefly mulled over his reception of the couple’s rendition of one of the most iconic duets of the 80s; he _was_ being somewhat of an ass. But why? All the couple did was let loose and enjoy their time on stage.

And then it hit him; he was jealous of them having fun.

College was a whole new level of hectic; as much as Blaine was used to the fine tunings of Dalton Academy and its rigorous syllabi and co-curricular activities, his class schedule at NYU was in a league of its own. He barely had time to breathe, let alone to do anything fun.

Tonight was the first time he had gone out in ages and it was only because Sebastian insisted they needed a break; before they had a mental breakdown from all the studying.

Blaine missed performing; he missed being on stage, letting his feelings roam free through the words and melodies of a song. He missed the catharsis of belting the pitch-perfect notes. He missed the high and adrenaline that came with performing. He missed the gratification of it all.

He huffed a laugh at his own ridiculousness. How fun-deprived was he that he was bitter towards random strangers singing karaoke?

“Sorry,” Blaine murmured, waving a hand dismissively at his boyfriend. “Ignore me. I’m just being a wet blanket.”

He playfully toyed with his glass, sliding it from one hand to the other on the table, eyes intently watching the hypnotic sloshing of the liquid. The last thing he wanted was to be a buzz kill; tonight was supposed to be about them taking a break.

When Blaine lifted his eyes to look at Sebastian, there was a soft smile on the other man’s lips and an impish twinkle in his green eyes. Before he could voice his queries, Sebastian pushed out of his chair and extended a hand to Blaine.

“What are you doing?” he asked, suddenly conscious of the many pairs of eyes falling on them.

“C’mon, Killer,” Sebastian quipped, a bright grin spreading across his face. “Let’s show ‘em how it’s done.”

Blaine’s heart swelled at the gesture, a burst of affection filling the crevices of his being; of course Sebastian would know what was bothering him. Of course Sebastian knew exactly what he needed.

Without hesitation, Blaine took the taller man’s hand and willingly headed in the direction of the stage.

Sebastian made a quick search through the 80s-themed songbook before punching in the song code into the karaoke machine as a familiar excitement streamed through Blaine’s veins, sending anxious-excited sparks from head to toe. Although it was just simple karaoke, he had missed this- the thrill of getting up in front of an audience, however small, and to just have a ball.

The familiar shrill notes of a keyboard boomed from the speakers, filling him with glee. Of course Sebastian would pick this song; it was perfectly _them_. When they first started dating, everyone questioned their compatibility and they had playfully dubbed the song as the theme for their relationship.

With a wink, Sebastian flawlessly eased into the song; “ _I'm M.C. Kat on the rap so mic it..._ ” the lyrics rolling off his tongue effortlessly as he pulled his microphone out of the stand and worked the space of the stage, much to the audience’s delight.

“ _Baby seems we never ever agree_ ,” Blaine crooned, cupping the microphone with both hands, ignoring the lyrics prompter because they knew this song by heart, his eyes never leaving Sebastian. “ _You like the movies, and I like TV._ ”

Sebastian twirled next to him, picking up his lines, “ _I take things serious and you take ‘em light._ ”

“ _I go to bed early._ ”

“ _And I party all night._ ”

Blaine released his microphone from its rest and sauntered towards Sebastian, oozing charisma with every sway of his hips. “ _Our friends are sayin’..._ ”

“ _We ain’t gonna last._ ”

“ _’Cause I move slowly-_ ”

“ _And baby I’m fast._ ”

By the time they reached the chorus, half the bar was on their feet- some sang along, others clapped to the beat; Blaine loved every second of it; all the tension and stress of college slowly melting with each verse and Sebastian’s easy smiles.

They both fell in step, a practiced choreography, sashaying left to right, shifting through a ball change and a pivot; once co-captains of the Warblers, they really did work well together.

“ _I take- two steps forward-_ ” Blaine sang as he hopped two steps forward while Sebastian did the opposite and sang, “ _I take- two steps back-_ ” before coming up side by side and leaning their backs against each other;

“ _We come together, ‘cause opposites attract._ ”

By the end of the song, Blaine was out of breath but there was a euphoria vibrating in his bones, added with the thunderous applause from the crowd that made him feel like he was floating; it was exhilarating.

As he made his way off the stage, he caught Sebastian looking at him- the pride in his eyes was so obvious that it made his heart ache with happiness. The taller man was always willing to go the extra mile just to make him happy.

And he was happiest with Sebastian.

Holding Sebastian’s gaze, Blaine felt his body move on its own volition and lunged towards the taller man, pulling him down for a deep, hungry kiss.

“What was that for?” Sebastian asked as a dopey grin curled on his lips when they broke apart.

“That was a _thank you_ -,” Blaine simply said. “-for tonight. For being _you_. And for being mine.”

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Song Blaine and Sebastian sang: ["Opposites Attract"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xweiQukBM_k) by Paula Abdul
> 
> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
